


Book Keeping

by anartfreak



Series: PROMPTS FROM MEMES [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anartfreak/pseuds/anartfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: All/Any Robins- What kind of book would each Robin be holding if they were caught reading something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT if you like!

PROMPT: All/Any Robins- What kind of book would each Robin be holding if they were caught reading something?

Dick

Dick really didn’t like to read much. Usually he just read reports from Bruce. He was busy enough as it already is, and he needed to focus more on keeping up on his (practically nonexistent) social life. So, Dick didn’t read.

But, Alfred had gotten Dick a book for Christmas, and Dick knew better than to disappoint Alfred. Dick had begun to read it whenever he visited the Manor, hiding the book in the huge library that only Alfred and Tim visited. He never intended to make it his dirty little secret, but it happened.

“Are you… reading?” Jason asked incredulously. He only visited the Manor when Bruce wasn’t there, and Bruce was currently in space with the Justice League. Jason plopped down on Dick’s feet on the old leather couch in the library. 

“Is reading a crime, smartass?” Dick’s eyebrow rose challengingly. He looked down from the paperback. Jason had always read more and was better-rounded with literature than Dick had ever been, even before Jason had died. 

Jason rolled his what-color-are-they-even eyes. “What are you reading, Dickiebird?”

Dick felt his face flush slightly, and tried to quickly hide the title of the book. “Why do you care?”

Both of Jason’s eyebrows rose, and a vicious grin spread across his lips like wildfire, untamed and menacing. “Secretive, are we?” Jason then flopped on Dick, using the brunt of his weight and size to hold Dick down and wrangle the book away from Dick’s pinned arms. 

“The Lord of the Rings?” Jason looked very confused, and Dick just had to laugh at his younger brother’s surprise. 

“Alfred got it for me for Christmas, Jay,” Dick explained, shifting so that he could breathe easier under Jason’s bulk. 

“Hm,” Jason looked at Dick blankly before his face sported a sinister smile, “MY PRECIOUS!” With that, Jason leapt off of Dick, running around the Manor shouting the Dick was ‘going on an adventure’ as Dildo- Bilbo, Jason! It’s BILBO!- with Dick chasing him down the long expanse of the Manor’s halls. 

 

Jason

Jason was always a literature buff. Even before he had decided to life the tires off of the Batmobile, he went to the library on a daily basis. Then, of course, he died, but it all comes out in the wash in the end, right? Anyways, Jason still read in the privacy of whatever safe house he was staying in with his two best friends- kind of awkward considering one of them is Dick’s ex and the other is his ex-best friend and they are dating each other. 

Luckily for Jason, the sickly-sweet couple had gone out on a date in Hawaii, so he had the safe house to himself… or so he thought. Replacement always had a knack for finding Jason, especially when Jason wanted to be left alone. 

“What’cha reading, Jason?” Replacement- Tim- took off most of his Red Robin suit. He left his armor on, joining Jason on the couch facing Gotham bay. 

“Charles Dickens’ Tale of Two Cities,” Jason answered, folding a page in the ratty-old paperback. Tim nodded in approval.

“I’m kind of surprised it isn’t porn or something,” Tim smirked, not taking his eyes off the scene before him when Jason turned his head abruptly towards him.

“What’s that supposed to mean, babybird? You don’t think I’m cultured or some shit?” Jason challenged, lighting a cigarette.

“Or some shit,” Tim answered as Jason said, “You little shit!”

 

Tim

Tim read more on a daily basis than anyone in the family. Granted it was mostly research for whatever case he was working on, but it was reading nonetheless. At first, Tim didn’t know where the book had come from, and was appalled at whoever had given it to him. But, one weary, rainy night, Tim gave in and started to read the book.

“Are you reading Fifty Shade of Grey, Drake?” Damian asked in shock. His mouth formed a perfect O-shape, and his eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his skull. 

“Uh…”

“Hey, Timmy, have you finished the- Oooh, what are you reading?” Dick walked in, leaning on Damian. Jason followed behind him, leaning against the doorframe. Jason and Dick’s eyebrows climbed at Damian’s facial expression and Tim’s quick work to sit on the book he was reading. The two eldest brothers shared a look Tim definitely didn’t like. 

Jason smiled, walking menacingly towards Tim, standing right in front of him. “Upsie daisy!” Jason cheered, throwing a flailing Tim over his shoulder. He motioned for Dick to take a look at the title of the book.

“Timmy,” Dick whined in horror, “Why are you reading Fifty Shades of Grey?!” Jason promptly dropped Tim on his ass in favor of inspecting the new found discovery. 

Tim looked around briefly, noticing that Damian had disappeared after the arrival of the two eldest brothers. Tim made a mental note to plot revenge against the brat later. For right now, though, he had to focus on the two pronged attack by his two older brothers.

 

Damian

Damian shut himself in his room. He was glad that he found out Drake’s dirty secret. It would help him keep his own. Damian locked the door to his room. He went over to the hidden compartment under his bed, taking his own embarrassing set of books that mostly consisted of erotica with only one exception. 

Damian pulled out Twilight on proceeded to finish reading the first book. If any of his brothers had found out that he read Twilight, or that he was the author of one of the most prominent Team Jacob blogs, he would have died. 

Luckily, Damian can always blame it on Drake.


End file.
